Dan (Dan Vs.)
' ''' '''Dan '''is the main protagonist in the animated series ''Dan Vs. '' Although the "hero" of the series, Dan is a very hostile and short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. He always calls his best friend Chris whenever he is plotting or enacting revenge. He has said that he has been thrown out of libraries and jailed on multiple occasions. Dan has said to have been tear-gassed so many times that he no longer feels any effects from it, and he has also been maced enough times to claim that it is "tangier" than tear-gas. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt that says "''JERK" in white letters. He has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, a slight stubble on his chin, and round teeth. He seems to really like his car, despite it's state of disrepair; several of his "revenge missions" were instigated by people damaging or tampering with it. He also is very fond of his female cat, Mr. Mumbles, and cannot remain angry at her for very long. At the end of every episode's prologue, he always raises on fists in the air in anger and shout out the name of whatever he is about to go up against and add the word(s) to the episodes' titles. Dan is unemployed and lives in a dilapidated apartment. Misdeeds Season 1 * New Mexico - tried to destroy the state. * The Animal Shelter - Blew up an Animal Shelter and made all the animals escape. Although his heroic side is when he rescued his kitten, Mr. Mumbles. * The Barber - Got Chris and Elise incriminated. * Dan* - Tried to rage against a look-alike who stole his identity. * The Family Camping Trip - Tried to wreck Elise's trip with Chris and her parents, and scared kids off. * Burgerphile - Got Burgerphile on fire, then said "Naked" to Hortense, possibly meaning he wants to have sex with her. Season 2 * The Family Thanksgiving - set the house on fire. * The Neighbors - Wrecked the new neighbors' (who are presumed by Dan to be cannibals) house with cockroaches. * The Bank - Tried to rob a bank. * The Gym - Robbed Chris' house, lied to Elise along with Chris without Elise looking behind her that Dan and Chris are right by the gym. * Gigundo-Mart - Stole Elise's shrink ray and shrunk her. * Chris - Threatened to steal Chris' death ray gun and go after him, threw a skunk inside Chris' house, set up Chris' house on fire, and almost tried to knock Chris off a cliff (kinda like a parody of when Scar killed Mufasa in'' The Lion King'', except that Dan did not kill Chris, Chris actually apoligized to him about the fight.) Trivia *In "Elise's Parents" Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to "The Dentist" in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. *In the episode Dan Vs. Dan, it is shown that Dan is 5' 6" (1.68 m) in height, weighs 105 lbs (47 kg), and was born on October 31, (Halloween) 1975 (making him 36 years old, as of the second season). *He also has a football table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *He is fully aware Mr. Mumbles is female. *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list. *Dan is considered an anti-hero due to the fact he does questionable things but he is not a bad person. *He can do many things to fix his mistakes.. *He is voiced by Curtis Armstrong. External links *http://dan-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Vs._Wiki Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Burglars Category:Dan Vs. Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Male Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Evil Neighbour Category:Living Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Arsonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Important Category:Vandals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Graverobbers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trickster Category:Titular Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Archers Category:Amoral Category:Thugs